This invention relates to an enclosing plate mounting device for fixing enclosing plates such as roof shingles or exterior sheets on a beam such as an H-beam.
Heretofore, in one case of fixing roof shingles on a beam such as an H-beam, a mounting member was fixed to a predetermined location of the beam by means of welding, and the roofing shingle was fixed to the mounting member by means of a bolt. In another case, a hole bored in the roofing shingle was matched with a hole bored in the beam at a predetermined location, and the bolt was inserted into these holes to fix the roofing shingle on the beam.
The dimensions of a width of interval of a plurality of mounting portions of the roofing shingles has been predetermined. For this reason, in the conventional foregoing technique, matching the dimensions accurately, and welding the mounting member on the beam at a predetermined position or boring a mounting hole, were difficult. As a result, the roofing shingle fixing process was regarded as inefficient. Furthermore, when the mounting member fixed on the beam or the hole bored on the beam was found to involve an error with respect to the mounting positions, the roofing shingles were not fixed on the beam. In order to eliminate these drawbacks, a roofing shingle mounting device is disclosed in an official Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 5-209449, a mounting fixture mounted on the lower horizontal portion of the beam is slidably fitted, and a raised portion of the roofing shingle is fixed to the mounting member of the mounting fixture by means of the bolt or screw.
In the process according to a conventional technique, as the raised portion of the roofing shingle was fixed on the mounting member of the mounting fixture by means of the bolt or screw, an electric tool was needed, and a wiring installation such as an electric cord or the like was required. Furthermore, in the case of fixing the roofing shingle on the mounting fixture by means of the bolt or screw, there was no room to allow for the thermal expansion of the roofing shingle, and thus there was a concern that the roofing shingle would warp.